Extended sequences to ROCK ISLAND HORRORS
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Not just the ending.. But maybe other scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sad that most people only display Amanda as "bitch-manda".. She's not ALL bad.. I mean, Michael wasn't excatly the best lover either.. Trevor isn't the only one, who's mentally unstable.. And Michael appearently cheated on her first.. Is less than supportive from what I could tell..** **Anyway.. Here's a short story, to show her nice side..**

 **But before than, I'll leave this message to see if people have any comments?**

 **It takes place after ROCK ISLAND HORRORS:**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story starts off from earlier on at the orginal story..**

 **And before that, there's a flashback to how they ended up there.**

* * *

4 MONTHS AGO:

Packie, Johnny, Dash and Carly, and Jimmy finally were invited to some kind of disco party the day before by there new friend Grant Brody, and his girlfriend Daisy.

"It's great to be away from Trevor for once" Carly said, holding a beer, and needing to shout over the music.

"You said it, I love the guy, but he's a fuckin nightmare!" Her brother Jimmy cried, the two having gotten closer during the trip, cause Jimmy has finally started growing up a little, and acting like a human being. But least till he returns home and goes back to that damn game.

But Carly dosen't care, she'll still take it.

Suddenly Packie and Grant came over.

"Hey guys, Grant and I found this guy here, who told us about an awesome oppunity" Psckie said, pointing at the club DJ, who, unknown to them, was a spotter for Vaas Montenegro.

"Yes.. Heard you guys are looking for a crazy time.. There's a place called Rock Island where you can literary do anything" the man said.

"Count me in!" Carly cried excitedly.

* * *

The next cuts a makeshift music video of Carly and the group, enjoying their vacationin Bangkok celebrating Carly's brother Jimmy on getting a pilot license. As part of the vacation they decide to take a skydiving trip, as the DJ told them the Rock Island was perfect for this.

* * *

It than reveals that it was preshown footage from Carly's phone, being shown by Vaas, who appearently kidnapped them, as the DJ was secretly a spy.

"You two think you're crazy, huh? Jumping out of airplanes... flying like birds? (chuckles) That is crazy!.. (shows to have stolen Carly's phone) I like this phone. This is a nice fucking phone... So, what do we have here? Grant, from California.. And Carly, from Los Santos.. Well, I hope your mama and papa really, really love you, cause you two white kids look expensive! And that's good because I like expensive things" Vaas said, putting Carly's phone in his pocket.

Grant tried talking, but his mouth was gagged.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Vaas mocked.

Grant again tries talking but Vaas becomes suddenly enraged.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOU OPEN LIKE I DID YOUR FRIEND!?" Vaas screamed, he is most likely talking about Vincent Salas, Carly''s friend who was cut from the game due to limited time issues.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!.. Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick! Look at me, look me in the fucking eye., (Grant looks away from Vaas) HEY! YOU FUCK! Look me in the eye. (Grant looks Vaas dead in the eyes). You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up... or you die. (Carly mumbles too) (Vaas turns his attention to her) What is it, Carly? Carly, what is it? Why aren't you laughing like you did up in the sky?.. What, is this not fun any more? Have I failed to entertain you?.. You see, thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance. Waaaay, up in the fucking skies, you thought you were the king of the fuckin world didn't you?,.. But hermano, down here... down here... You hit the ground" Vaas said, intimidatingly.

Carly, realizing the seriousness of the situation, stayed quite. This guy was scary, even to HER.

Vaas laughed to himself.

"It's okay.. Cause the three of us, we're gonna be spending a LOT of time together as we wait for the mon-"

"Vaas. Stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care the rejects" A man, later known as Hoyt Volker said to the scary looking man in-front of Carly and Grant.

"Let's hope you two pieces of FUCK are more entertaining than your friends.. Ta-ta.. bye bye" Vaas said to Carly and Grant, before following Hoyt and both were gone.

Grant secretly cut himself free, and then freed Carly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Carly could only node in silence.

"We gotta get out of here, call that guard over" Grant to Carly.

"You serious?" Carly asked, her voice still a bit shaky.

"Yes, do it" Grant sternly replied.

Carly called over one of the Pirates, who came over, telling her to shut up. But Grant grabbed him and broke the man's neck. Scaring Carly a bit.

"That's what they teach you in the army" Grant said to himself, and grabbed the guard's key, unlocking the cage, and Carly and himself.

"Alright, follow me, and stay quite" Grant told Carly, despite not fully knowing where he was going.

* * *

Carly followed Grant threw the hostile area, sneaking past the pirates. And Carly saw Vaas shooting down prisoners while mocking them about nobody wanting to pay for them, having it be the last thing they ever think about.. Yikes.

Grant and Carly entered a small house, but a Pirate was napping inside and stood up to call the others, but Grant quickly threw a throw knife into the man's head, killing him silently and instantly.

"Oh shit, he's dead" Carly whispered to herself in a bit of shock.

Grant moved the body to a hiding spot, so it won't be found later, and then opened the door silently.

"G -Grant I can't do this" Carly said, the situation finally being too much to her.

Grant grabbed her and shook her a bit.

"Hey.. Hey.. I can't find Johnny, and Daisy, and Dash, and Packie, and your brother, without you.. So hold it together. Okay?" Grant sternly told her.

"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry, sorry" Carly said, trying to calm down.

"God. I never should of brought Jimmy" Carly quitely said, sad for her brother (maybe for the first time).

"We're find him.. We're find all of them" Grant quietly told her.

* * *

 **Before getting to that "extended ending".. I'll do an "extended intro".. What happened to the others, during Grant's and Carly's escape.. And maybe some other extended scenes from the beginning half.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vaas and Hoyt approached Packie, Dash, both tied up. Jimmy tried to escape, after the pirates forgot to tie him, but Hoyt shoots Jimmy though the shoulder with an AP Pistol, leaving Packie to assume Jimmy dead, as he later tells Carly. As Jimmy didn't seem to be moving.

"Haha, fat man down" Vaas laughed.

"Good shot sir" said a unnamed pirate soldier.

"It wasn't hard. His fat body did most of the work" Hoyt said coldly.

"By thw way, any sign of boldy or that biker?" Hoyt asked.

"No, they must be hiding" said another unnamed pirate.

"Damn Buck would of wanted that blonde bitch.. Or the biker.. He is very sexually curious" Hoyt said.

"Should we call him back, say it's off?" Vaas asked.

"No.. Someone untie purple eyes there" Hoyt said, pointing at Dash. A pirate unties her and Hoyt grabs her.

"Yeah.. Your do.. Buck will have some fun out of you.. Your parents are already dead, so it's not like anyone would be paying for you anyway.. Right Lucia?" Hoyt said sadistically. Seemingly unaware that he could of easily used her to blackmail, Niko, Michael, or Sally and Franklin.

Dash stayed quite.

"Vaas, watch McCreary, I'll be taking this one to Buck" Hoyt said, and pulled Dash towards his jeep and drove off.

"Eye sir" Vaas said, and examined Packie's file.

"Hmm.. Someone call his brother Gerold.. Lets see how far brotherly love can REALLY go" Vaas said. Again, seemingly unaware that he could used Packie to blackmail Michael, and could of gotten a lot more money. But than again, he and Hoyt are probably already telling Michael about Carly and Jimmy.

Even Amanda is angry that Carly is in danger. Showing that she must of finally seen the error of her ways.

Guess the saying is true, "don't know what you got, till it's gone", or in this case, being tortured by a sadistic drug dealer, who's the most wanted men in the world, but hide from the federal goverments radar for nearly 40 years. And his unstable right hand man, who monologues a lot.

"But till then. Lets have some fun.. Someone toss me a car jumper.. Time for another one of Vaas's _games_ " Vaas added in.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly, when trying to escape sees Vaas electruting Packie just for Vaas's entertainment.

Carly got angry, but Grant told her that attacking Vaas would just be sucide. She has no weapons, and there's men at every corner.

* * *

LATER:

After it seems that they finally escaped, Grant pulled out a map of the island.

"Dose the map say were Johnny is?" Carly asked, still trying to mentally recover.

"We're gonna find him. We're gonna find the others. And then we're going home" Grant said comfortingly.

But suddenly there was a loud bang and Grant was shot in the throat.

Carly looked behind her seeing they didn't fully escape the prison camp after all.

Vaas is revealed on a stage behind them, holding a AP Pistol, and chuckling to himself. A bunch of his soldiers surrounding him. Carly covered her hands over Grant's throat, desperately trying to save him, but it wasn't working. Vaas's voice is heard fadingly in the background.

 _Vaas: What, you want to run? Huh? You want to run, you want to disrespect me? You want to fuck with me? I mean, you come here, with your-_

"Grant! GRANT!" Carly shouted tearfully, realizing it wasn't working.

 _Vaas: with your pretty-boy face, right, and your pretty-boy phone, and your dimwit friends. And you want to fuck with me? YOU WANNA FUCK ME!_?

Carly realized Grant is dead, and realizing it's not the time to be sad about it just yet. She back away with him, Vaas's voice is heard more clearly now.

"I like that. No, I respect that! I'm gonna give you thirty seconds, and if the jungle doesn't eat you up alive, I will" Vaas said off view.

Carly paused and looked at Vaas, a bit confused.

"YOU FUCKING DEATH!?.. I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU CHICKEN FUCK!.. RUN FOREST, RUN!" Vas screamed at her.

Carly was quick to understand that this is her only chance, and ran as fast as she ever has in her life, as gunfire fired around her.

 _Vaas: RUN FOREST, RUN!_

* * *

Carly continued her desperate escape.

At one point one of the Pirate's leaped onto her, trying the force a knife into her, but Carly forced the knife into the Pirate's neck, killing him.

Carly was a bit shocked of her actions, but that was cut short by the return of the gunfire, and Carly leaped down a edge, landing in a river.

* * *

Vaas and his men searched for Carly, but found no sign of her.

"She won't get far.. This place is a jungle, it'll eat her alive" Vaas said.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, Carly was pulled back up by a hand.

* * *

Carly was slapped back to reality.

"Hey, wake up!" came a famarily voice.

"J -Johnny!?"

"Jesus Carly, you scared the shit out of me just then" Johnny chuckled.

"Hey Dennis! She's alive!" Johnny cried to a mysterious black skinned man, known in the game as Dennis Hopper.

"Good, good.. So little lady, obviously you must of gotten farmilar with that asshole Vaas" Hopper chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I think I would of preferred _Trevor_ " Carly said to herself.

"I made sure your biker friend didn't get captured, but was too late for you.. Sorry for the trauma you probably suffered, but not EVERYONE on the island is like Vaas and his gang of hired killers.. Let me you show you the REAL Rock Island" Dennis said in his strong accent, before helping Carly onto her feet.

"Where's Grant?" Johnny asked.

"He.. (tears up) He's dead!" Carly cried, Johnny hugging her.

"Vaas?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah.. Vaas" Carly replied.

"I'm really sorry he took your friend from you, Vaas killed a LOT of good people" Dennis replied.

"Yeah, I know his type, I met pleanty of them" Carly sniffed.

"He's a big deal around here.. He and his buddy Hoyt.. They feared their way to the top.. Hoyt is a dictator.. One who needs to be taken out, or more innocent tourists will be tricked to coming here.. Hoyt is a human trafficer, and a smart one" Dennis said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll redo the scenes with Buck.. He has a more brutal death here.. Certainly more satifying.**

 **I added in extra dialogue.**

* * *

Johnny arrived at a bar, and found the man from the Willis's picture having a beer by himself.

"Are you Buck?" Johnny asked him.

"Well it's not my birth name. But yes.. And you are?" The man asked, with his strong Austrian accent.

"Johnny Klebitz.. I'm here for my friend Dash" Johnny told him.

"Dash?... Dash?... Dosen't ring a bell" Buck replied, getting up, and getting another beer.

"You bought her from Hoyt" Johnny said, holding in his anger.

Buck bought his second beer, paused for a moment, and than chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah. Her.. Actually she said her name was ( _imitates trying to scream through a gag_ )" Buck said, before bursting into laughter.

"Your hysterical" Johnny groaned, resisting the urge to shoot Bambi "Buck" Hughes wait then and there.

"So? Want a beer?" Buck asked.

"Look! I JUST want Dash!" Johnny demanded.

Buck just laughed again, and sat back down.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.. We're not all, savages here.. We're just businessmen.. I've got something you want.. So your going to get something _I_ want" Buck said.

"And what the hell is that!?" Johnny cried impatiently.

Buck chuckles.

"Temper, temper, Johnny.. You kill me, and your NEVER get your little girlfriend back" Buck said, still grinning.

"She's not my girlfriend" Johnny groaned.

"Riiight" Buck mocked.

"Whatever. What do you want Bambi?" Johnny asked, still seeming anxious.

Buck reveals a drawing of a rare Chinese knife, The Silver Dragoon.

"You find me this.. And we're be even Steven" Buck told him.

"I.. I thought that knife was just a myth" Johnny said, rather shocked.

"Knife.. A knife?.. _(angrily grabs the drawing back)_ IT'S NOT JUST A FUCKIN KNIFE!.. It's art!" Buck replied.

"But anyway.. This is my ONLY deal" Buck added.

"(sighs) Fine.. Where is it?" Johnny asked.

"The treasure hunter, he knew were it was.. But some of Vaas's men came, and they got the wanker's boat.. But you know what else they got?" Buck asked.

"... The knife?"

"Maybe Johnny.. Maybe.. You want to save Dashie, right?.. Find that boat.. Find out if they kept it on there" Buck replied.

* * *

Johnny reached the large ship, but, of coarse, it was surrounded by Pirates.

Johnny tried sneaking past them, but they spotted him and started at shooting him.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way" Johnny said, pulling out the AK47 he still had from Dennis and fired back them, shooting one of them in the face, killing him.

Johnny eventually got onto the actual ship and continued shooting at the pirates, even throwing a grenade, killing a good many of them.

"THIS WHAT YOU AFTER!?" Johnny shouted while shooting.

* * *

After the really long battle, Johnny eventually reached a computer, trying to see if it has a location of the knife. He also found a mysterious compass, But then, he realized there was bomb triggering, and ran away, and it went off, as he desperately made his way off the sinking ship, barely surviving the encounter, before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Voice: Johnny?.. Rise and shine Johnny._

Johnny woke up.

"Oh.. It's you" Johnny groaned, as he saw Bambi Hughes standing over him.

"Come on, get up" Buck said, giving him a hand onto his feet.

"It wasn't on the boat" Johnny told him.

"Ohh.. Dash is gonna be disappointed isn't she?.. In fact.. She just cries all the time now.. Actually, it's getting kinda annoyi-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Johnny angrily shouted, as he checked on his AP pistol, after realizing his AK47 left on the ship during the escape.

"Anyway.. Did you happen to find a compass in there?" Buck asked.

"Wait here" Johnny said, looking at the mysterious compass.

"Right. Resourch says.. Follow the compass"

"Thanks for the help" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Anyway.. If you excuse me.. Dash.. Needs me" Buck said, before leaving.

* * *

The ancient compass leads Johnny to an abandoned Japanese WWII bunker. Where he mysteriously found Buck waiting for him.

"What the fu- If you knew where I was suppose to go, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL M-"

"Johnny.. Johnny.. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not playing the bloody game. You are.. I'm just a spectator.. But I'm expecting a good show, eh?" Buck replied.

"Get out of the way" Johnny growled to him, knowing the compass was leading him into the bunker.

"Sure. But first.. History time.. Imagine? Consider if you will?.. This monumental testament, to irony.. The bloody Japs.. The form a special unit of. Well.. You know.. To try to find lost treasures and riches to feed their empire.. But they don't realize.. They build the bloody thing bunker here, wait over the fuckin stuff their looking for! _(chuckles to himself)_.. Come on, ask me 'what are they looking for?"

"No" Johnny said annoyedly.

Buck briefly paused.

"... I should cane you for that, I really should.. But I'll just cane Dash instead _(chuckles)_.. They're after. The Chao-fucking-Yang.. This flagship use to belong to a famish Japenesse general.. But the bloody thing.. It just fucking disappeared. With lots of riches.. Including.. That fuckin knife!.. Anyway, history lessons over.. Look after yourself biker boy" Buck said, patting Johnny's shoulder before leaving.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker" Johnny growled under his breath, before entering the bunker.

* * *

The next morning Johnny finally came out of the bunker, only to mysteriously see Buck again.

"How do you keep finding me!?" Johnny asked, starting to get a bit scared of him.

" _(laughs)_ Not important.. So.. You have it?" Buck asks.

"No.. I didn't find the knife" Johnny admitted.

Buck officially started losing his patience.

"No, no, no, Johnny that's NOT alright!.. It's just a little fucking knife I told you to get for me!. But your too incompetent. TOO FUCKING LAZY, TO GET IT!.. Too busy playing games!" Buck yelled at him.

"But that that's alright.. I'll just play a game of pin the tail on _Dash_ " Buck said sadistically.

"All I found was a few pieces to go with compass.. But I'm getting close, I can feel it" Johnny insisted.

"Fine.. Better get going then.. I'll be waiting" Buck groaned.

"... You KNOW where I'm suppose to go, don't you?" Johnny asked, still a bit creeped out by how Buck mysteriously keeps appearing all the time.

"Can't say mate.. Just know where your heading" Buck replied, before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll re-do Carly saving Packie.. Packie has offically broke in this story.. Vaas really screwed him (mentally)., due to Packie being beaten and tortured for nearly two weeks... And Dash was raped.. And Jimmy was shot by Hoyt and forcibly beaten up by Carly.. And Carly saw Grant die, gets nearly killed by Vaas _(three times)_ , and later sees Packie die... Guess NOBODY had it good in this story.. Except for maybe Johnny.**

* * *

Meanwhile.

Carly arrived at Beratown, although Packie wasn't there, but Willis said it's okay. If she saves the hostages, they might tell her where her friend is.

Carly took out her Machete, silently killing a Pirate look out, before looking though a pair of binoculars, checking at what she's up against.

"Your _friend_ Hoyt is down there" Carly said, seeing Hoyt holding an MP5 and getting ready to speak to hostages, and some of his men surrounding him.

"Wait till he leaves, other wise he'll make chicken chow-mein out of McReary" Willis said to her though the earpiece he gave her.

"I want it to be clear! Anyone, ANYONE! Tries to help those savages out in in the woods! Will end up like their friends here! Is my POINT coming across!?" Hoyt shouted out, to nobody in particular.

"You!.. Run!" Hoyt shouted to the three hostages, before firing his MP5 into the air scaring the hostages into running though the lake, only for it to be discovered that Hoyt is making them run though a friggin mine field, and only one of the three hostages make it safely across.

"Have fun boys!" Hoyt told his men, and they began shooting at the survival, as Hoyt himself boarded his helicopter and left.

"That's our man, go in and abstract him" Willis told Carly.

"Are you nuts!?" Carly cried.

"Just go behind the houses, it's a safer route, and nobody will see you" Willis told her.

"But they're see me down there" Carly complained.

"That's what you have _guns_ for silly" Willis said, a bit playfully.

"And besides.. My men will provide you some cover fire" Willis added.

* * *

"Alright. I'm going in" Carly said, cocking her combat shotgun and sprinting over to the man Willis spoke of, as Willis's men gave her support fire, Carly cut loose the hostage.

"Agent Willis Huntley sent me, said you might know something about my friend Packie McReary" Carly told him.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to get me out of here!" The man replied, grabbing a AK47 off a dead Pirate and shooting at the enemies, although his aim was really terrible. But Carly knew this was probably his first time holding a gun, so didn't mock him about it.

"Alright, stay close" Carly replied, shooting a nearby enemy, dead.

* * *

After a really long battle, the man then gives Carly the transportation manifest that Hoyt was searching for. Witch is information on where Packie McReary is being held. Revealing Vaas mis-spoke earlier, it's Hoyt himself who was ordering the death of Packie, not Vaas.

Carly had to hurry before it was too late.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Willis ended up getting himself captured, and Carly, despite not "needing" too, went to save him.

She's grown to like Willis reminds her that not ALL cops are bad, and she'll have an bunch Dave Norton's and Willis Huntley's, over a bunch of Steve Heine's and Benson's.

But sadly. That doesn't seem to be how it works.

Carly defeated the small bunch of Pirates, catching them off guard. And then cut loose Willis once the area was cleared.

"You didn't have to you.. I'm no longer any use to you" Willis admitted, picking up his sniper rifle. As that's what he is. A sniper.

"I know.. But your not like most most of the _other_ cops I know.. Your not corrupt, your just doing your job" Carly admitted.

"Well, I am a "little" corrupt, I admit.. But yes, I am aware of what you are back at Los Santos.. I know you are a criminal.. Norton is a ally of mine, he mentioned you and your dad a few times, But... Heck, your nice too.. This island needs MORE like you.. And less Vaas Montenegro's" Willis admitted.

Carly chuckled.

But the happy moment was interrupted by a bullet nearly hitting them both, and they saw Pirate reinforcements had arrived.

"We should get out of here" Carly said, seeing there's too many of them.

"Good idea" Willis replied, as they ran away from the Pirates.

* * *

MUCH LATER:

"There he is, down there" Carly cried, looking at Packie as the pirates surround him.

"You better hurry Townley.. I'll cover you from up here" Willis said, getting into a good position with his rifle.

* * *

Carly finally reached the bottom of the hill, reaching where Packie is being held, and saw a bunch of the Pirates still beating him up, one of them wracking him with the butt of an AK47.

'You leave him alone, you bastards!' Carly thought angrily.

"Willis, take the shot" Carly said quietly to her earpiece, seeing the lead Pirate point a Colt Python at the weak Packie. Who was no longer useful to them.

"Right, taking the shot" Willis's voice replied.

At that, the Pirate that was about to execute Packie with a Colt Python was himself shot though the heart, dead.

The confused Pirates starting frantically looking around, not knowing where the hell that could of came from.

Carly fired her shotgun from ontop of the hill, killing another one of the Pirates, probably confusing them into thinking it was only her that did that. So they fired at her, but Carly was in good cover.

Willis fired again, killing a Pirate with a head shot, confusing them again. But by this point they probably had it somewhat figured out. But still didn't know where the sniper was.

Carly continued shooting at them, killing two more before needing to reload her combat shotgun.

During the confusion, Packie saw his chance, and stole a Micro SMG from a dead Pirate before running into the nearest cover, and also shooting at the Pirates, although his aim was a pretty awful off, due to his condition, not really hitting anyone.

This battle went on for quite some time, the Pirates had a least 20 or 30 men with them.

But as soon as the area looked clear, Packie found a boat.

"Carly get in, we gotta get the fuck away from these psycho's!" Packie told her, somehow knowing it was her. Maybe he heard her voice, or saw her on the hill.

"Hold on.. We gotta wait for Willis" Carly insisted.

"Fine.. But tell him to hurry" Packie replied, his black eye starting to swollen/

"Willis, hurry and get on" Carly said into her earpiece.

"Alright" Willis's voice replied, and swam over to the boat, as Packie and Carly helped in. But Packie suddenly paused as he saw a badge on Willis.

"Wait!.. Your a fuckin cop!" Packie cried angrily.

"Relax Packie, he's a NICE cop" Carly insisted.

"Yeah, but..."

"Trust me, if I was gonna arrest you. I would of left you to die from those F-in Pirates.. But instead I saved your life. So try to take something out of that" Willis replied, being one of the first characters to NOT swear.

"Fine... And thank you" Packie replied.

Packie turned to Carly.

"This was some crazy shit Carly.. They have been getting at Gerry.. He and mom were prepared to hand over a shit load of money, just to get me back" Packie said, much quiter than and less enthusiastic, than usual.

B -But Packie, the Island's dictator, Hoyt Volker, he would of sold you wait into slavery, even IF Gerry paid" Carly admitted.

"Y -Your joking right?" Packie replied, shocked.

"She's right mate.. I been studying Hoyt for the past 3 years.. And that was literary his plan for all six of you fokes" Willis told him.

Packie angrily kicked a crate.

"FUUCK!.. _(has to sit down)_ This is some heavy shit!" Packie cried out.

Carly hugs him. Careful not to be too tight, as he was realy swore from the beating.

"I know you Packie, your tougher than you think you are.. Your get past this" Carly told him, during the hug.

"Anyway.. I'll get Jimmy, and then we're all go home.. I already found all the others." Carly said, shortly after releasing the hug.

Packie paused.

"What's wrong Packie?" Carly asked.

"... Jimmy's dead, Carly" Packie admitted, sadly.

Carly's mouth reasonably fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry.. He tried to escape, and they shot him like a fuckin dog!.. But wait now, we just have to have think about ourselves.. Take me to the others, please" Packie told her.

Truthfully, Jimmy later reveals to be still alive.

But he is being held by Hoyt himself, witch might be WORSE.

But Packie didn't know that. He only saw that Jimmy was shot, he didn't see if Jimmy had lived or not. He was convinced Jimmy was dead.

"A -Alright.. Hang on" Carly said, trying not to cry, as she started driving the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I watched ALL OF BUCK'S SCENES on youtube.. Why the hell do all the commentors LIKE Buck?..**

 **People seem to LOVE Buck?.. Why? This is a guy that has been raping and torturing a innocent collage aged dude for the past 3 weeks, and when Jason is doing this crazy shit to find Keith, Buck is constantly making rape jokes, or threatening to cut Keith open. And when you DO find Keith, the guy is crying. And Buck refuses to let Jason leave. Wanting TWO sex slaves now.. And this leads to his death by Jason.**

 **But appearently youtube commentors are just plain twisted, making all these sex slave jokes about Keith.**

 **Some of you would point out the Dash is a girl.. But why should that matter. It's still rape.. I only used her, cause she's been in something like this, _before.._ Buck is a good villain for her. **

**I admit Buck DOES bring a certain level of entertainment, he's mysterious, disturbingly charming, and even kinda funny.. But your not suppose to like him, your suppose to HATE him, witch is why I make it way more graphic in the extended verison here.,**


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny follows the compass, and before long it points to a waterfall, once at the location, he sees Buck again.

"Y -You put a tracker on me didn't you~!?" Johnny cried, offically creeped out.

"Hey, your my favorite pupil" Buck said, getting closer, Johnny holds him back.

"Hey, keep away from me!" Johnny said, showing that this point Johnny is actually kinda frightened of Buck's ability of always appearing. It's almost supernatural.

"What, you call the shots now Klebitz?" Buck said, and with that he took out a walkie talkie.

"Hey Victor, appearently I'm no longer calling the shots. Destory everything, and.. Cut Dash for me while your at i-"

"No! NO!" Johnny cried.

"Put a hold on that.. (looks at Johnny, smirking) You say something?"

"... Your calling the shots" Johnny said, holding in his anger.

Buck chuckled.

"Victor, good news, I'm back in charge.. (quitely) Yeah, don't kill Dash. I need her alive"

"So.. You found it?" Buck asked, putting the walkie talkie away.

"No, but I'm almost there" Johnny said.

"Almost there _sir"_ Buck said.

"What, seriously?" Johnny groaned.

Buck grabbed the walkie talkie again.

"Fine, fine, almost there, _sir_ " Johnny said, holding in anger.

"Beautiful, I'll be waiting" Buck said, and left.

Johnny gulped as he looked down the waterfall, realizing he had to jump it to find that damn knife.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Johnny, after finally finding the knife known as THE SILVER DRAGON. And merely surviving Indiana Jones like booby traps, finds nothing but Buck's radio.

"Your not here!" Johnny said angrily.

"Not this time mate.. You have it?" Buck's voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I have that stupid fuckin knife you wanted!" Johnny angrily replied.

"Prefect.. Bring it to my place" Buck replied.

* * *

Johnny finally reached Buck's house, and found Buck sitting at his table, for some reason not wearing any pants, just his shirt and underwear. But Johnny decided not to ask any questions. Cause he didn't WANT any answers to it.

"Haha, you have it.. Gave it here" Buck says, motioning for Johnny to hand over the fancy knife.

"... Dash first" Johnny said sternly, holding the knife out Buck's reach.

"Very well" Buck said, tossing him a small key. "She's downstairs".

Johnny dropped the knife on the table, grabbed the key, and started heading downstairs, as Buck examined the knife.

 _Buck: You gotta hand it to the Chinese, when they disembowelled you, they did it in bloody style!.. I mean look at this thing!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Buck's death is far more violent inthis verison..**

* * *

Johnny heads down to the basement, finding a barely clothed Dash with casual dress all torn up, her hair all messy, and she's shaking back and forth as she's sitting on Buck's shitty mattress.

"DASH!" Johnny cried, running over to the clearly traumatized girl. He tried putting a hand on her shoulder, but Dash flinches away from him, thinking it was Bambi "Buck" Hughes.

"No! Please! No more.. I beg you!" Dash tearfully cried, obviously afraid of Buck. But then she looked and saw it was Johnny, and gently grabbed him.

"Johnny, you gotta get me out of here.. I'm begging you.. Please get me out of here!" Dash begged.

"I'm getting you out, okay?" Johnny calmly told her. And putting his Lost MC sweater around her, leaving him with his white tank top from underneath.

"Yeah? You promise? You have to promise!" Dash said, her voice clearly shaken up.

 _"Yeah.. About that" came a sudden voice._

Johnny looked over, and suddenly saw Buck. As he smiled evilly at them, not even wearing pants now.

This was actually pretty unnerving. Not the no pants part, witch still is in it's own way. But more because, Johnny has only been down here for less than a minute. How did hell did Buck come all the way downstairs, without making a sound, in such a sort amount of time. Maybe Buck IS somewhat supernatural. I mean we as the viewer never fully understand him. Not his relationship to Hoyt. Not why he's so obsessed with that knife. Or how he went from a war hero to raping girls like Dash. Not _anything_.

But Johnny wasn't thinking about that. Johnny finally had enough of this asshole, and his sight started turning red, like Trevor Phillips on rampage mode.

"You said she can leave, you fuck" Johnny said, so angry that he was almost sounding calm, and speaking with closed teeth.

"No, no.. What I said.. Dash, may leave with you.. But your not going anywhere, are you" Buck replied.

"What are you talking abo-

"You see Johnny.. I AM grateful.. And I was hoping to show my graditude.. You know _properly_ " Buck said. Finally revealing his true nature, by hinting he wants them BOTH to be his slaves, leaving Buck's sexuality kinda questionable.

Johnny grabbed a nearby knife, pointing it at Buck.

"We're walking! Though that door!" Johnny said under his teeth. His breath becoming louder and angrier each second, till he was almost growling.

"You are when I say you are.. I'll take you bloody if you like.. I like my meat rare" Buck said, before giving one of those evil laugh moments.

Johnny was now even MORE angry, and charged at Buck with the knife, shouting. "DIEE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Buck, with his military expirence easily overpowered Johnny at first knocking him down the first few times, even laughing as he said, "This is some fucked up fourplay, eh?"

But at one point Johnny grabs at the dragoon knife, slowly pointing it at Buck, as the way Buck's eyes kept repeatedly looking at the knife and than at Johnny, showed some level of actual worry.

Unfortantely for Buck, his worry was correct. Johnny headbutts Buck, and uses this distaction to force the knife into Buck's throat, the blade sticking out from the back end. As struggles to breath. Johnny uses the knife he found, stabbing it though the side of Buck's brain.

After a second of pause, Johnny rips the knife silver dragoon knife out of Buck's throat, even decapitating him in the process. And Johnny gives a spartan kick at Buck's headless body, and it goes flying in the air, and lands a few feet away from Johnny.

"I got you" Johnny said to the dead Buck, while catching his breath.

"J -Jesus Johnny" Dash said, clearly frightened by what happened.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that.. But I'll take you to Packie and the others" Johnny said. Keeping the Silver Dragoon for himself. As Dennis has said he _also_ has been searching for that mythogical blade. And Johnny decides to later give it to him.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

The two arrive at the Doctor's place. Dash appearently found new clothes. How so, is currently unknown, but was most likely stolen from Buck's closet, as they seemed a little big for her. And not excatly set for a woman's figure. But Dash is tomboy enough that it kinda works.. Kinda.

Johnny had his Lost MC jacket back on.

"Listen.. Please don't tell Carly or Packie about this.. I'll rather just forget it happened" Dash tells Johnny, calmly.

"I won't.. But your move past this.. You've done it before" Johnny insisted.

"Yeah.. Maybe" Dash said, as Johnny hugged her, seeing she needed one.

"Did you really do all that, just for me?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.. Guess I did.. Your kinda like family though" Johnny insisted.

Dash smiled.

"Thank you" she said, kissing his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll redo all all Hoyt's scenes at the end before getting to the extended ending..**

* * *

Disguised as Privateer requites, Carly and Packie arrive at Hoyt's side of the island, gathered with a bunch of REAL requites. As Hoyt Volker appears on a stage that had a large furnace in the middle of it. A man was trapped inside it, it was actually one of Hoyt's own Privateers, who refused to follow Hoyt's orders.

Hoyt began speaking to the requites gathered around the stage, two armed guards standing behind him.

"Ahhh.. My rosy cheek new employees... I'm not gonna lie. Were all here to make a buck.. But it's the happiness of my people that gets me up, each morning.. My father.. Rest his sole.. Was a diamond minor.. Got up at sunset, smoked a cigarette, and down into the earth he went... For that wonderfu- (interrupted by the prisoner screaming and trying to get out of he furnace).. Wonderful man.. The company, was, God!... I gave that same presence, to my grand business "here"... And I expect all of you to do the same... Now.. There are only 3 company rules you have to follow... (sits on the furnace) First.. Protect my product... You can fuck them boys but be gentle (crowd cheers)... Second.. Kill any Native on sight!... Finally.. All profits go to "me"... (gets off the furnace), I'm an understanding boss.. (lights match) but if you break even "one" of these rules... (sets the furnace on fire horribly killing the man inside it)... I'll roast you in the furnace till you skin crackles, like chicken." Hoyt said, disturbingly calm the entire time.

Carly had to admit, Hoyt is a lot more intimating than she thought. If he could do something like that to one of his own men without even blinking an eye, than who knows what he'll do to her if he learns of her identity.

"Anyway.. We have a special this month.. Your very island, for the HEAD of Carly Townley!" Hoyt cried enthusiastically, the requites cheering, and the guards firing a few shots into the air to help with the enthusiasm.

Shortly after this, Hoyt left the stage and was out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Packie whispered to Carly.

"We gotta get close to Hoyt" Carly replied.

"We can always kill Carly" Packie joked.

"Yes, hawhaw" Carly said sarcastically.

* * *

After a few days, Carly and Packie finally earned Hoyt's respect. And was was asked to go meet him in his office.

"I'll be wait out here" Packie quietly said to her, hoping she'll take comfort out of that. She did.. A little at least. She went into Hoyt's office. She wanted to kill him wait there, get it over with. But if she did, but there's no way in hell she would get away with that. Plus she would not be able to pull any weapons without alerting Hoyt, who would instantly kill her in result.

"Foster right?" Hoyt asked.

"That's me" Carly said, remembering that she's in disguise.

"Sit, please" Hoyt said, politely pointing at one of the chairs.

Carly did sat down, trying not to look as nervous as she was.

Hoyt took out a cigar from his pack, and lit it with a lighter.

"Want one" He asked.

"No thanks, I don't smoke" Carly replied.

"Figured as much" Hoyt chuckled, putting the cigar pack in one of his desk drawers.

"So.. It's impressive what you did.. Killing those Natives" Hoyt said.

"Yes.. They were scum" Carly said, hiding how upset the event made her. But at least Dennis wasn't there, she probably would of been forced to kill him, in order for this _charade_ to work.

Hoyt stood up, standing next to her, with that creepy stare of his.

"So?.. hobbies?.. Cooking, painting, movies.. Crystal meth... What are yours?" Hoyt asked.

"... I like to hunt" Carly said, trying to keep in character.

"Ahh.. I'm a hunter myself. The noblest of professions, isn' it?" Hoyt replied.

"Sure" Carly said, trying to keep in character.

"Yes... But, you know, I like to hunt REAL game.. I can offer you travel to slave markets in Rio, Hong Kong, New York, anywhere!.. This is a global enterprise. Globalisation is the future, bringing things from far away, to ME... But.. Some guys, they don't get it! (point out the window, Carly quickly noticing that he's pointing a small yacht) See that boat out there?... I'm holding it, and the people on board for ransom... But the customer., He just doesn't want negotiate outside his country." Hoyt told her.

"So.. You gonna let them go?" Carly asked, actually feeling bad for those people.

"Of coarse not!" Hoyt laughed, and suddenly he pulled a C4 detonator out of his drawer, and with sadistic happiness, he pulled the trigger, blowing up the boat, as it clearly was rigged with explosives.

Carly gasped in shock at this.

Hoyt laugh maniacally, he knew he killed a bunch of innocent people just then, it's just that he, _didn't give a shit._

Carly was speechless, she wanted to call him a psycho. But remembered her disguise, so said nothing at all.

Hoyt sat back down, and smoked his cigar again.

"You sure" He asked again.

"Yes.. Wouldn't mind some alcohol, though?" She asked.

"Sure, wait here" Hoyt said, pouring her a small glass of whiskey.

Carly quitely drank it, it wasn't very good. But she didn't expect it to be either.

" _(laughs)_ Strong isn't it?" Hoyt said, laughing at the look on _"Fosters"_ face.

"I -It's fine" Carly choked out, not wanting to seem rude in-front of someone like _Hoyt Volker_. And forced herself to finish the glass, cause it was a pretty small one.

 **(that whiskey joke isn't part of the actual game scene.. It's just a little light humor I added.. I also don't think Hoyt smokes cigars, or is at least SEEN smoking cigars.. Just a little CAPTAIN PRICE reference)..**

"Anyway.. Onto business.. We have a prisoner downstairs.. Head down there.. Find out who he is.. And than.. Beat him, till he can't stand up!" Hoyt told Carly, is voice a bit louder at the last part.

 _'yikes'_ _Carly thought._

"Yes Mr Volker, sir" Carly said, standing up, and preparing to leave.

"I'll be watching the security camera, so don't screw up" Hoyt warned her.

"Yes sir" Carly said, opening the door.

"This is your chance... Don't fail me" Hoyt said, before smoking his cigar again.

Carly didn't respond, she just quietly closed the door to Hoyt's office.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't think Carly will ever MENTALLY left Rock Island after the the events of this chapter... What do YOU think?**

 **She later claims she's never been so HAPPY to see Trevor Phillips, leading T to say "no need for sarcasm", considering he can't tell the difference between her being sincere and her being sarcastic.. Having no idea that Carly finally found a REAL monsters.. Vaas and Hoyt**

* * *

"Alright.. Here's the room.. Make this look believable.. And remember... We're on camera" Packie said.

Carly and Packie entered the room, but Carly gasped in shock, as she saw who it was.

"J -Jimmy?" Carly asked, quitely.

Jimmy started looking up, but Carly forced herself to slap Jimmy across the face despite their positive relationship now, but only because she's still on camera.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" Carly shouted.

"J -Jimmy Townley!" Jimmy cried, fearfully.

"Who brought you here!" Carly shouted at him.

"M -My sister!" Jimmy cried, fearfully.

"Where is Carly now!" Carly shouted.

"I -I don't know!" Jimmy cried.

Carly slaps him again.

"LIAR!" Carly screamed.

"I -I DON'T KNOW!" Jimmy cried, now crying.

"The camera.. Has been suspended on loop" Packie told Carly, standing next to security camera.

"Jimmy" Carly said, leaning down to her brother, gently grabbing him.

"C -Carly!?.. Packie!?.. The fuck!? Are you with them!?" He cried, confused and scared.

"No, I'm getting you out" Carly replied.

Jimmy didn't reply.

"26 seconds" Packie said, off view.

"We're leaving, now!" Carly said, attempting to lift Jimmy up.

"No!.. We do that, we may as well kill him ourselves, there's too many guards, we're never make it" Packie warned.

"We're distract them, Jimmy runs" Carly insisted.

"No. He'll never make it, look at him" Packie cried, pointing at how beat up Jimmy is, and the bullet wound in Jimmy's chest.

"P -Packie's right.. I'll never make it" Jimmy cried.

"9 seconds.. We're out of options.. We have to hurt him! Or Hoyt will know!" Packie cried.

"W -What?" Carly cried.

"5 seconds!"

"He's right, It's the only way.. Just do it, okay! I can take it... Just promise your come back for me!" Jimmy cried tearfully.

"We're out of time!.. You have to do it! NOW!" Packie cried, nearly screaming at the last part.

And so, after a long pause, Carly made one of the hardest decisions of her entire life. She punched Jimmy really hard in the face. Jimmy normally would be mad. But he understood the situration and didn't hold it against her.

And after a quick pause, pushed a finger into Jimmy's bullet wound, and than she punched him 12 more times, till finally, Jimmy fell unconscious.

"W -Who have I become" Carly said, tearfully.

Packie hugged her, and Carly accepted this. She needed one.

"Let's go" Packie said, as the two left the room.

* * *

Hoyt reached them outside the room, clapping in satisfaction.

"Ahh.. Great job getting his name.. I have a good feeling about you Foster" Hoyt said.

Carly held in her anger.

"Anyway.. I think you earned yourself a little break.. You and your friend there are invited to a poker game tonight.. See you than" Hoyt said, leaving shortly after. His bodyguards following him.

Carly approached Packie.

"I want him, dead" she growled under her teeth.

"I think I may have an idea.. During the poker game.. I'll hid a knife in my boot.. It'll be the perfect time to strike" Packie replied.

"Alright.. Sounds good" Carly replied.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Carly met Packie outside the poker room.

"I hidden a knife in my boot, be ready to distract him when I give you the signal" Packie whispered.

"Got it" Carly whispered back.

And so the the two of them sat a the poker table with Hoyt. Packie sitting on the left side of, Carly in front of him.

A bunch of guards surrounded the table.

"What a job, poker. Ask anyone on the street and they'll call it a game of chance. Or _(points at one of the guards)_ talk to Sam here, and he'll say it's about bluffing, won't you, Sam?" Hoyt asked.

"Ja." Said the guard apparently named Sam.

"Ja!.. But it's not, is it? It's about keeping you playing until the house collects. _(to Packie)_ Right mate?"

Packie was quite at first, not realizing Hoyt was talking to him.

"Uhh.. Sure" Packie said, trying to keep in character.

"Exactly" Hoyt chuckled.

"Anyway.. Let's get started" Hoyt added.

* * *

After the first round of the poker game, Packie gave Carly the signal that he was ready to strike, and secretly started reaching for his knife. However, Hoyt saw this, suddenly stood up, and without warning he suddenly took out his _own_ knife, stabbing it violently though Packie's neck, and leaving it like that.

"NOO!" Carly screamed, standing up, but two of the guards held her back onto the chair.

"Sorry, house rules" Hoyt coldly joked.

Hoyt sat back down, calmly saying "Ohh, look at that.. We got the same cards".

Carly looked over at Packie, who was now laying dead in his seat.

"So.. Foster?.. Carly Townley?.. Whatever your name is, slipped my mind.. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Hoyt cried, screaming the last part. As, by saying this, he's revealing that he knew it was Carly the entire time. And was only playing along for his own amusement.

"... We should keep playing" Hoyt said, suddenly calm again.

Carly remained silent.

"It's Packie's turn isn't it? _(looks at the dead Packie and smiles evilly) ..._ Guess he's sitting this one out" Hoyt said, still disturbingly calm.

"Fuck you" Carly said emotionlessly.

"Haha, man, you didn't even blink Carly.. Impressive" Hoyt said, quoting Pagan Min from _FAR CRY 4._

* * *

Hoyt started dealing the cards.

"So.. Caught your little _reunion_ with Jimmy.. Brought a tear my eye.. I am RARELY moved.. I admit.. I underestimated you.. Torturing your own brother.. Destroying, half, my organization!" Hoyt said, yelling at the last part.

Carly looked at one of the guards, who motioned her to keep playing _(at gun point)._

"But.. I forgive you... Let the chips fall were they may, right?" Hoyt asked.

Carly never says a single word the entire time, and continues playing.

"So?.. Name your price. Everybody has one... You're all puppets, and we're the one pulling the strings! The system was designed to work that way!" Hoyt said, yelling angrily at the last part.

"Screw your system!" Carly yelled angrily.

* * *

Unfortunately, Carly lost twice to Hoyt, during the poker game.

Hoyt laughs to himself.

"You know what Townley.. I'm gonna go easy one you. Sense your a family girl.. One finger! Overtime you lose!" Hoyt said, yelling at the last part.

The two guards behind Carly forced her right hand onto the table, and Hoyt pulled the knife out of Packie, causing Packie's body to fall onto the floor.

"I'll think I'll start with.. The ring finger" Hoyt said sadistically, and literary cut off Carly's ring finger, as Carly screamed in agony.

And than everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**An extended verison to Hoyt's death.. Witch leaves one to question Carly's current MENTAL STATE..**

* * *

 _Carly found herself in a dark room, alone with Hoyt Volker._ _Looking at the the bleeding hole, where her ring finger once belonged to._

 _"Oh,hoho, Carly.. (holds up Carly's torn off finger) Now we're never be married" Hoyt coldly joked, before throwing away her finger, and holding up his hunting knife, menacingly._

 _"You know, you could of joined me kid!.. Every kill would of been awarded with money!" Hoyt cried, now much angrier._

 _"Fuck, you" Carly angrily growled under her teeth, pointing her hunting knife at Hoyt. Both of them having the same knife._

 _"Haha, I take no pleasure in killing you.. Really, I don't" Hoyt lied._

 _"I DON'T NEED TEN FINGERS TO USE A KNIFE!" Carly screamed in rage._

 _"Hahaha, I been doing this long before you were born, kid" Hoyt laughed._

 _"Bring it on, old man!" Carly challenged._

 _With that, the battle began._

 _Both of them were evenly matched. But eventually Carly managed to punch Hoyt really hard in the face, knocking Hoyt back._

 _Hoyt put his finger on his lip, seeing he was bleeding a bit._

 _"I'm very disappointed in you Carly Jade.. You haven't checked up on your brother yet" Hoyt laughed._

 _"WHERE IS HE!?" Carly screamed in rage._

 _"Haha.. Don't worry.. I sold him to someone VERY special in Yemen.. Think Buck.. Only WORSE" Hoyt laughed._

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Carly screamed, swinging at him, but Hoyt dodged, and continued laughing._

 _"Hahaha, I have very powerful friends, who will hunt you down" Hoyt warned._

 _"They won't find, ANYTHING, left of you!" Carly cried angrily._

 _Hoyt growled angrily, and attempted to stab Carly, but she caught his arm, pushed it away, and as Hoyt was turning back around, Carly stabbed her knife into Hoyt's shoulder. But even than. Hoyt still refused to back down.. Any other occasion, Carly would find Hoyt's resistance very impressive._

 _"You can't win! I HOLD ALL THE CARDS!" Hoyt cried, screaming at the last part._

 _"Than why are you afraid!?" Carly mocked him._

 _This was the final breaking point for Hoyt. And he actually proved to be a BETTER fighter than Carly. And before long he violently threw her on the ground. But Carly regained her vision fast enough to dodge being stabbed by Hoyt from the ground. Missing by seconds._

 _Carly burst up, and swung at Hoyt, who dodged her at the last second._

 _"Haha.. Your brothers at the airstrip.. Better not miss that plane" Hoyt said, catching his breath._

 _"I'll delay! The flight!" Carly cried angrily, and swung, making them touch blades a total 6 times, till she head butted Hoyt, and kicked him onto the ground, preparing to stab him, but Hoyt recovered and literary kicked the knife wait out of Carly's hand, before quickly jumping onto his feet, making violent attempts to stab her, but she dodged his swings. But eventually, he kicked her hard enough that she went flying and landed near her dropped knife._

 _Carly saw Hoyt prepare to stab her, and quickly grabbed her knife before kicking him in the stomach._

 _Carly than burst up, and saw Hoyt as he once more prepared to stab her, but Carly violently stabbed her knife into Hoyt's right hip. Just below his ribcage._

 _Hoyt was stunned, and his mouth fell wide open, not even screaming._

 _But Carly wasn't done with him, and as Hoyt made one final attempt to stab her, Carly violently broke the arm that was holding the knife, before grabbing Hoyt's knife, and violently stabbing it through the left side of Hoyt's neck, the blade poking out though the right side of his neck._

 _Most would probably consider this enough. But not Carly. She ripped the knife out of Hoyt's hip, only to stab it though the top of Hoyt's head._

 _Finally satisfied, Carly stepped back, watching Hoyt as he fell backwards. Dead._

 _Carly simply left the room._

* * *

Carly found herself back in the poker room. Surrounded by bodies of Hoyt and all his guards. She was confused at first. But than it struck her. The fight with Hoyt was just in her mind.

After both Packie's death, and the loss of her finger. Appearently Carly just _snapped._

The REAL Hoyt didn't have time to react to whatever Carly did to him, witch leaves the question. What DID she do to Hoyt?.. But either way, she appearently went all "Trevor Phillips", killing everyone in the room. Nobody had time to react.

The fight with Hoyt was all in her head. Her own way of making it more satifying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Orginal ending first:**

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:_

 _Michael and Dash's sister, approach that party, finding the unnamed DJ who tricked the group into going to Rock Island in the first pace, cause he's working for Vaas._

 _"Hey buddy.. Have you seen my daughter Carly, or my friend Packie? They and their friend have been missing.. Along with the sister of my friend here" Michael said._

 _"Yeah.. She's pretty hot" the DJ said pervertly, as he stares at Sally._

 _Sally can't help but blush a little._

 _"Say, (to Michael, about Sally) you have her numb-_

 _"Just shut up!.. Where are they?" Michael said, getting more annoyed._

 _"Fuck off.. I ain't saying nothing (picks up beer bottle) So just leave me alo- (Michael steals the guys bottle) Hey!" The DJ cried._

 _"(looking at the bottle) this must of been expensive." Michael said._

 _"Not really.. It was on sale." The DJ admitted._

 _"Oh.. Good.. Than the only thing that this will damage is your head, not to bank account." Michael chuckled._

 _"What you mean my he-"_

 _"Last chance.. Where are they.. They been missing for nearly a month.. I know something would of happened.. And I know your involved. You MUST be" Michael said, rather calmly._

 _"Fuck you." The DJ said, flipping Michael off._

 _"I figured your say that.. Sally you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Michael asked._

 _"Sure" Sally said, not questioning this, she knows how Michael operates._

 _"(about Sally) So.. You ever slept with he-"_

 _Suddenly Michael breaks the bottle on the guys head, causing the top of his head to start bleeding, and guy starts screaming in pain and shock._

 _"Yeah, that hurt?" Michael asked angrily._

 _DJ: (still screaming)._

 _"That hurt?" Michael repeated._

 _"WHAT THE HELL!? (continues yelling)." The DJ shouted._

 _"Shouldn't of been holding out on my questions!.. (punches the DJ) That's what happens, man! (punches the DJ again)." Michael shouted._

* * *

 _Sally waiting out side, watching the news._

 _DJ: Oh, my God!_

 _Michael: WHERE ARE THEY!?_

* * *

 _40 MINUTES LATER:_

* * *

 _"Rock Island!.. Rock Island!.. Vaas said if I bring him more victims, he'll give a cut of the payment" The DJ said, tearfully._

 _"You mean you done this BEFORE!?" Michael shouted._

 _"Several times." The DJ admitted._

 _"Well, I hope you burn in hell!.. Along with the guy that created the Transformers movie!" Michael shouted._

 _"You mean Michael Ba-"_

 _"SHUT UP! (punches the DJ really hard)"_

 _Suddenly Sally walks in._

 _"Uhh.. Mike.. I heard him say Vaas.. And according to the news.. A body of someone named Vaas Montenegro has been found in the ocean, shot 3 times.. Carly must of escaped him" She says, after having watched a bit of the news while waiting._

 _"But what is he?" Michael asked._

 _"I called Lester.. Apparently, he and this other guy, Hoyt Volker, are some sort of of secret human trafficking organization.. Only a small handful of people actually knew of their existence, and the CIA had a undercover agent named Willis Huntley working on taking them out" Sally told him._

 _"What's so secret about Vaas.. What dose he do?"_

 _"Dark Web, type of stuff" Sally said._

 _"Yikes... Well, least Vaas is gone now" Michael said._

 _"Sure, but how am I gonna get paid now?" The DJ said, weakly._

 _"THIS is how your get paid!" Michael shouted, pulling out his Desert Eagle. Witch was somehow sneaked past sucurity._

 _"Michael, wai-"_

 _"It's for the best, Sally.. This scum has endangered ENOUGH innocent people for one lifetime" Michael replied._

 _"But a man's got to ea- (gets shot though the eyehole, dead)"_

 _"(puts the gun away) Lets go.. Someone's got to have heard that" Michael said, pulling a slightly frightened Sally with him as he escapes the building._

 _"Where are we even going?" Sally asked._

 _"No idea.. Just gotta get out of that place before the cops are called" Michael admitted while driving off._

* * *

CURRENTLY:

Johnny and them finally found Dash and Dennis, saying that it's time for them to go.

"You sure you guys can't stay.. You never even met Citra.. Dash here met her just now, so why not the rest of you?" Dennis asked.

"What is she? Why did you and Vaas mention her so many times?" Johnny asked.

"She was some sort of goddess.. They all preyed to her" Dash said.

"Yeah.. Something like that.. She was believed to be Vaas's younger sister.. It's a pretty bizarre family.. Even in childhood Citra was extremely demanding, possibly forcing her brother to kill for her.. But anyway.. From what we believe, Hoyt kidnapped Vaas and Citra, but Vaas ended up joining Hoyt.. And Hoyt turned Vaas into... _that_.. But, she's the leader of my people.. Wanna meet her?" Dennis revealed.

"Another dictator?.. You sure you want to risk another Hoyt?" Johnny asked.

"Hoyt FEARED his way to the top.. Citra earned it with our respect.. There's a difference there... And with Hoyt gone.. Citra can make this place _great_ again.. I mean, really _look_ at this island.. It's beautiful." Dennis said.

"Well.. You have a point there" Daisy said, looking at the Island PROPERLY.

"Daisy's right.. But we REALLY want to get home get home.. But maybe we're visit sometime, if the Island remains peaceful" Johnny said.

"Alright.. If that's what you wish.. Too bad though.. Citra might of made you into _warriors"_ Dennis insisted.

"Well, no offense, but with all those hullicanation drugs she uses on so called warriors, it didn't excatly work out very well for Vaas, I mean, look at him now" Carly admitted.

"Hey, Vaas was brainwashed by Hoyt" Dennis said.

"I know.. But still" Carly said.


	14. Chapter 14

3 DAYS LATER:

* * *

 _Just outside Los Santos hospital:_

Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Sally all met with Johnny and them shortly after they finally got back to Los Santos.

"Oh Trevor.. I never thought I would actually be HAPPY to see your face" Johnny said.

"Hey, no need for sarcasm" Trevor groaned.

"No, I'm serious" Johnny replied.

"... Are you high?" Trevor asked, confused by this new behavior.

"Can't you just take the compliment?" Johnny joked.

Trevor didn't reply.

"Wait.. Where's Carly and Packie?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. And where's Dash for that matter?" Franklin asked.

"Well.. Dash needed to be alone for awhile, after hearing about Carly and Packie" Johnny admitted.

"Yeah.. Dash is pretty upset" Daisy added.

"Why?.. What the hell did Vaas do to them!?" Michael cried. Getting more worried.

"It wasn't Vaas.. It was another guy.. Hoyt.. Who was actually wo-"

"Look, you can tell me about this Hoyt guy, later.. Just tell me.. Where are they!?" Michael cried.

Johnny sighed sadly.

"Well.. Carly got her finger cut off, along with having been forced to torture Jimmy.. Long story.. Tell you later.. She's in the hospital, but she's gonna be fine... And Packie... Packie didn't make it" Johnny said sadly.

Michael was heartbroken. His best friend, dead.

The others were saddened two. Even Trevor.

"Oh no.. Oh fuck no" Michael said quitely, and had to sit down on a nearby bench.

"But.. How?" Franklin asked.

"Carly won't talk about it. And Jimmy doesn't know anything _else_ about it.. All Jimmy got out of her was that Hoyt outsmarted her, he knew her plan" Johnny said.

"I.. I see" Michael said.

"I -Is Carly awake?" he added.

"Not sure" Johnny admitted.

"Let me check" Michael said, heading into the hospital.

* * *

Sally found Dash alone at her house, being one of the few times she actually uses a joint of Marijuana. And considering all that happened, who wouldn't.

"Hey sis.. I heard your kinda upset" Sally said.

"I don't wanna talk about it.. Please leave me alone" Dash said, trying to get the lighter off child block.

"Well, clearly there must be _better_ ways to deal with it" Sally said, stealing away the lighter.

"... Packie's dead.. Okay" Dash said, tearfully.

Sally hugged her.

"I know, Jimmy told me" Sally said softly.

"Do you know how it happened?" Sally asked.

"Dose it matter?" Dash tearfully said, still hugging her tightly.

"I suppose your right.. But you still got me and your new husband, Niko" Sally insisted.

"I know.. But.. Bu-"

"Shhh.. Your move on from this Dashie.. I'm sure it's what Packie would of wanted." Sally said, finally pulling away from the hug.

* * *

"Do you know how it happened?" Michael asked Carly.

"What? My finger? Or Packie?" Carly asked.

"... Both" Michael replied.

"Well.. Funny you should ask it that way.. The two events are pretty similar" Carly said, chuckling a bit.

Michael didn't responde.

"We were working with this CIA guy wh-"

"CIA!?.. Carly, Carly.. After all I taught you" Michael joked.

"I know, but Willis Hudson isn't like the others.. He's more like Dave Norton, a _n_ _ice_ cop.. In fact.. He mentioned that actually 'knows' Davey" Carly replied.

"I see" Michael replied.

"But anyway, not important.. I'll tell about the rest, but we're be here for hours.. But long story short.. After I killed Vaas.. I realized Hoyt was the one that might be the REAL threat.. He caused Vaas to go insane. And, much other things.. Anyway.. Packie and I disguised ourselves as some of Hoyt's men.. But appearently, Hoyt knew it was us, and was only playing along.. Probably why he told me to torture Jimmy" Carly said sadly.

"Yeah.. Jimmy mentioned that" Michael replied.

"Hoyt, pretending to be impressed with what I did to Jimmy. Invited me and Packie to a poker game... But.. That's when it all went to hell" Carly said sadly.

Michael put his arm on her shoulder, asking what happened.

After a long pause, Carly finally told him.

"Packie had a plan to kill Hoyt with a hidden knife.. But Hoyt saw it coming, and he stabbed Packie though the neck, killing him. Before cutting off my finger shortly after.. All while bragging about outsmarting us" Carly admitted.

"D -Did you kill him?" Michael asked.

"Yes.. Guess Hoyt decided it'll more satisfying, to kill me in a knife fight.. But.. Obviously I won.. But I do admit.. Hoyt went out fighting. I almost respect that" Carly admitted.

"I know the type" Michael replied, remembering David Erics.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's that part with Amanda I was talking about.. Proof that Amanda isn't REALLY that evil, when something really DID happen to Carly.**

* * *

"After her tramatic epirence Carly is seen tryng to get drunk off Amanda's wine. When Amanda walks in.

 _'oh god, here comes the screaming' Carly thought sarcastcally._

"That isn't the answer" Amanda said.

Carly was serprised by the sincerity.

"... Your, not yelling" Carly said.

"No.. I'm not" Amanda said calmly.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Well.. All those times I said I wish you get tortured.. Well.. I head about Vaas and Hoyt.. What they were doing to you.. I said to myself, _"Oh god, Carly IS being tortured"_.. At that moment. I realized I was wrong.. I just wanted you to come home. To know your okay.. And than Michael told me they killed his irish friend.. What was his name?"

"Packie"

"Yes. Him.. I just wanna say.. I'm sorry that happened"

"... Really?"

Amanda hugs her, sincerely.

Carly, serprised at first, hugs her tightly.

"Believe it or not, I _do_ love you.. I just drink a lot" Amanda admitted.

"I.. I guess I always kinda known" Carly admitted.

"Wanna go for a drive?.. Always takes MY mind off tramatic expirences" Amanda offered.

"Sure.. Why not.. Just let me throw some clothes on" Carly said, sense she was currently wearing PJs.


	16. Chapter 16

ON THE ROAD:

Amanda and Carly got some burger shot, as Amanda was a little low on cash, and she used most of it on gas and stuff, so all she has was about 10 bucks. Just enouth for 2 burget shot meals, considering it's basically the GTA verison of McDonards or something like that. And seen at a table inside.

Carly took a bite out her burger.

"I forgot how good this can be" Carly said.

"I agree.. I'll feel like crap later.. But it's tasty" Amanda said, before taking a drink from her soda.

"So.. As I was saying.. Things will be different for now on... No more yelling.. From either of us" Amanda said.

"I agree." Carly said.

* * *

 **THE END:**

 **Maybe this new relationship might be used later on.. Till than... Bye :)**


End file.
